


One Of Us

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Caretaking, Hazing, Military Ranks, Other, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Revenge, Self Confidence Issues, Serious Injuries, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rimmer gets attacked by someone after a solo Z Shift he tries to hide his injuries from Lister and the crew afraid of being mocked. When Lister does find out he is furious and decides to track down the culprit with his posse to avenge Rimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Z Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RoseCathy for brainstorming with me on this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer is the victim of an attack, but is too scared of being mocked to give in to the pain.

He was so used to it by now it barely registered when it happened. Walking back from a late night solo Z Shift someone tripped him over.

What was new was the person kicking him violently in his back for quite some time and then spitting on him before running off, leaving him in agony.

  
Arnold J. Rimmer was certain he must have briefly lost consciousness before raising himself up and dragging his broken body to the bunk room.  
  
For some strange reason Rimmer felt cut off from the event, almost willing his mind to deny what had been done to him. Despite the severe pain he was in the Second Technician didn't even consider going to medibay or talk to someone about it. What was the point? No-one ever listened to him. No one would care. If word got out about this it would just be something else to taunt him with. He would simply go to bed and forget it ever happened.  
   
Thankfully Lister had gone out so he was able to take a few painkillers and change into his pyjamas before he returned.  
  
\---

Pain woke him up in the middle of the night. The painkillers had worn of and he was in acute and absolute agony. He gasped and whimpered then bit his pillow to muffle the sound and alleviate the discomfort. He did not want Lister to hear, he had enough jokes about him to share with his friends as it was. It was fine, he told himself, as long as he did not move too much.  
  
\---  
   
The next morning getting out of bed was torture. He'd barely slept from the pain and the thought of doing Z Shift was as close to a living hell as he could imagine right now. But he forced himself as he was certain the Captain would blame him for getting injured, for allowing himself to be beaten up (his family and teachers always had,) or worse: fire him – the ultimate humiliation.  
  
This fear was the reason Rimmer had never asked for a day of in all the years he'd been on the ship. He had been drilled by his father to continue working no matter what. Never complain, always put up.  
Asking a day of was for wimps, his anxious mind told him: It would give the attacker satisfaction; the Captain would think him weak letting a beating take the better of him. The whole ship would snipe at his failure: He was just a Second Technician and he couldn't even do his measly shift? What a joke.  
  
These were the thoughts Rimmer always had when feeling unwell. Thoughts created by his OCD and anxiety that drove him onwards. The fears that made him think that giving in to pain or illness and missing his shifts would mean the end of his career. Disrupting his routine would mean the end of the world. These thoughts never showed him any mercy and they were stronger than pain or illness.  
  
He had completed his shifts with a fever, fighting migraines and during panic attacks. He had even completed them after horrible moments he tried to forget and he wasn't going to let this stop him either.  
  
After he had finally managed getting up from his bunk he immediately felt nauseous – he could only just reach the toilet in time.  
  
\---  
  
Something was up with Rimmer, Lister was certain. He'd woken up several times during the night hearing gasps and whimpers from someone in obvious discomfort and now he heard him retching. Being of a nursing nature he wanted to ask him what was wrong, see if he could help him. But he knew Rimmer would be to proud to admit a problem. He still felt worried.  
  
\---  
  
Rimmer showered briefly. He never knew simply standing up could take so much energy or could be so painful. Had getting dressed always been this hard? Was the floor shaking? Why did he feel so cold?  
  
\---  
  
If getting dressed was difficult, Z-shift was an ordeal. Rimmer could barely move, even just breathing was painful. Still he tried to make out he was “tickety boo” in the end requesting to push their trolley, as it gave him something to lean on. Kneeling down before the vending machines to sort out a blockage was next to impossible with the pain throbbing through his back. But he had to do his job, he told himself, he had to. It was all he had. Kneeling down his back spasmed and he was unable to hold back a sob.  
  
“Rimmer?”  
  
“Help me ...” Rimmer's mind pleaded. But he did not answer.  
  
The blockage was cleared.  
  
He had to get up, but how?  
  
“Lister … could you move that trolley closer … I need to check something.”  
  
\---

Lister saw the Second Technician struggling to get up and shook his head. Who was Rimmer trying to fool? The man looked like a ghost and had barely spoken a word all day. All he heard was the fast breathing and the whimpers of someone in terrible pain. He wondered what had happened to him and was surprised to find himself desperate to make it better.  
  
\---  
  
By now everything was spinning, Lister had had to stop him from keeling over on several occasions. He was thirsty but every-time he tried to drink something it made him nauseous. He was shivering from cold while sweating at the same time.   
   
Attending to the third vending machine Rimmer blacked out for a few seconds, when his vision returned Lister was kneeling in front of him.  
  
“Rimmer, something is wrong with you. Let me help you.”  
  
“I'm fine …” He muttered, it felt as if he had cotton wool in his mouth.  
   
“At least let me help you up.” Rimmer was too drained to protest.

\---  
  
Somehow he had managed to make it through the first shift, but Rimmer was at a loss of knowing how he'd manage another. Still his mind would not leave him alone. It kept hammering that asking a day of would be humiliating they would laugh, mock him. Arriving in the bunk-room he crawled into his bed and wept.  
  
This was how Lister found him.


	2. Lister finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lister finds out what happened to Rimmer and is furious.

The third technician grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Rimmer's bedside.  
  
“Tell me now.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What happened to ya?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“You're still denying it? I've been up half the night hearing you moan, you barely stayed concious during shift and now you're crying. How's that nothing?”  
  
A sudden muscle spasm took Rimmer's ability to reply or breath, he was lost in a world of pain.  
   
“Here, hold my hand.” Lister said without thinking.

Rimmer eagerly grabbed the hand and was vaguely aware of Lister rubbing his shoulder while saying soothing things with the other.  
   
Lister coaching him through the pain wave broke him out of the state of mental numbness and denial he had been in and he told the third technician all that happened.  
  
\--

To Rimmer's surprise Lister did not laugh or mock him. Instead he was furious, pacing the room.  
  
“You're saying you're used to it? How the smeg can you get used to that? Smeg, if I find out who did this to ya he better take out insurance!!” He kicked the chair.

Lister had only ever heard rumours about the bullying of Rimmer including violence. Always trying to see the bright side he had refused to believe it was true. Now there was no denying it and it made the whole “Rimmer jokes” scenario he and his mates had a lot less funny. Looking at the deadly pale man in front of him he wondered if it had ever been funny at all. The urge to protect him, make it better had grown even stronger.  
  
“Lister …” Rimmer asked softly, his breath ragged. “Could you please give me some painkillers … I need to get up.”  
  
“No you don't!”  
  
“My shift.”  
  
“My shift you mean! You ain't going anywhere. I'm gonna finish that shift and get you to medibay.”  
  
“No, please. They don't like me there.” Rimmer winced.  
  
“What the smeg?”  
  
“They're as bad as everyone else. I bet they're already laughing at me because they know what happened.”  
  
Lister stared at Rimmer in dull horror. What kind of ship was this? A few guys joking was one thing. But everyone making fun of Rimmer, hurting him, laughing when someone was in pain that was not on.  
  
“You're sure of that?”  
  
“Everyone on the ship hates me. Don't pretend they don't. Everyone always hates me on sight. If I'll ever meet an alien it'll probably call me a smeghead the moment it lays eyes on me.”  
  
Rimmer stopped his rant to cry out in pain. It was getting worse – why was it getting worse?  
  
“Painkillers!!” He begged. “Please Listy!!”  
  
Lister quickly helped Rimmer take the painkillers but barely noticed a difference. On the contrary: the man was now shivering and seemed to be running a fever as well as everything else.

“He needs help. He needs anaesthetic.” Lister thought.  
  
When Rimmer cried out in pain again Lister had enough.  
  
“Smeg that shift Rimmer, you're going to medibay now!”  
  
“But …”  
  
“The first doctor that laughs at you is gonna have me to deal with!”

It was difficult getting Rimmer from his bed again. The pain had worsened considerably. Lister wondered if Rimmer's foolhardy insistence on doing his shift had somehow aggravated it.  
  
Lister tried to make Rimmer reach up and grab hold of his shoulders so he could raise him but even reaching up was too much as his chest hurt.  
  
“What am I going to do if I can't get up? I can't get fired …”  
  
Rimmer had a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
“Rimmer, that's not important right now.”  
  
“You won't tell father, will you Lister?”  
  
“Rimmer don't go weird now.”  
  
“Lister … I …”  
  
“I've got you Rimmer …”  
  
“Lister … I think I'm gonna be sick …”  
  
Lister quickly got him a bucket.  
  
There was a bit of blood in the discharge.  
  
“Smeg this, I'm gonna get you a doctor.”  
  
\--

Rimmer had not made it up. When Lister came to medibay and asked for help for Rimmer the receptionist actually sniggered.

“Oh well, he probably asked for it …” she smirked.

“It was an unprovoked attack. He was just walking.”

She shrugged and seemed in no hurry to find someone to aid Rimmer. When a doctor did came the man was cold and careless and said it could wait.

“Look, he is in terrible pain, he vomited blood, man! If you can't visit at-least give me some pills to make him comfortable!”

“Alright if it'll stop you whinging …”

Furious Lister stomped back to the bunkroom to give Rimmer the desperately needed pain relief. He was worried to find the second technician had gone slightly yellow in colour and his skin was cold to the touch.  
The pills at least knocked Rimmer out, but he urgently needed medical attention.

Lister knew only one course of action. He'd rather not, but Rimmer needed help.  
  
\---  
   
He visited Kochanski. They had broken up weeks ago and he had avoided her ever since but he knew she'd be the only one who would help. She was the highest ranking person he knew that had actually expressed some sort kindness towards Rimmer.

He was right. Though she and Rimmer had never been friends she had always felt sorry for him because he was an outsider on the ship. She was shocked hearing about the things that had been done to him. The behaviour of the medical staff infuriated her so much she went straight to the Captain who ordered that a doctor would see to Rimmer immediately.  
  
\---

When Rimmer was finally given medical care Lister was horrified to hear what state his bunkmate was in. Rimmer's back was a mass of welts and bruises, some still displaying the imprint of the steel toed army boots, but that was not the worst of the damage: He had suffered a bruised kidney and ribs - some had even fractured. He was also experiencing shock and dehydration caused by the kidney damage. The doctors diagnosed him with extreme exhaustion as well – not caused by the attack but from a lifetime of stress. Had Lister not insisted on getting care for Rimmer things could have ended pretty badly.

It was suggested Rimmer remain in the medibay but Lister could see Rimmer was unhappy with this. He sighed then suggested: “Could I look after him in our room?”


	3. “I do”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When no-one seems interested in finding Rimmer's attacker Lister decides to investigate.

Rimmer was ordered to rest for at-least three weeks and only ease back into working slowly. Lister was granted leave to look after Rimmer as long as was necessary.

Had he expected Rimmer be a difficult patient, the truth proved otherwise. Rimmer slept most of the first week doped up on pain medication and attached to a drip that kept him hydrated. He only woke when Lister brought him some tea, soup or puréed fruit. The second week he was awake a bit more more but quiet. Too quiet, Lister felt. Rimmer was withdrawn, listless and did not seem interested in anything anymore.  
  
\---  
  
He just felt detached from it all. Strangely he also felt increasingly emotional. Most of all, though, he felt as if he was the most worthless person in the universe.

The attack and the fact that no-one seemed interested in finding out who did it, not even to give them a small reprimand had really shattered him. He had always known it on some level, but he had never been more aware of how little he mattered. He had never felt more acutely how deeply people looked down on him.

The pain – no matter how excruciating – wasn't the worst part of it: what hurt even more was that the man had spat on him. The man had spat on him! This proved he was just filth – as he had always know.  
  
He could have died and who would have cared? No-one on this ship – well maybe Lister. Not his family – only Lister?  
  
\---

Lister entered the room, interrupting Rimmer's mental self-torture, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hey Rimmer, these are from Kochanski for you. She feels really bad about what happened to you, man.”

He involuntarily cringed when Rimmer burst into tears. The man had been an emotional wreck since the attack. He was either asleep, staring into nothing, anxious or in tears. He would have given anything to get his old snarky smeghead back. Bickering with Rimmer was a billion times better than watching him suffer.

“Lister … if … if I'd die … would you and Kochanski come to my funeral?”

“What the smeg?” Lister thought, he was becoming increasingly worried about Rimmer's mental state. “Yeah, yeah of course!!” He quickly assured him.

“Good, then atleast two people would be there. Two more than I expected.”

“And Petersen and Chen and Selby. But you're not gonna die, Rimmer.”

A tortured look appeared on Rimmer's face.

“Maybe I should have! I would have meant something if I was murdered. The Captain would have to investigate then. Now I'm alive ... who cares?”

“I do …” Lister thought, while putting the flowers in a vase.  
  
\---

Lister begun to wonder about the attack and why no-one had done anything to find and punish the person responsible. He was certain that bringing the guy to justice would mean a lot to Rimmer.

He talked about it with his mates and to his surprise they agreed that something should be done. They liked to mock Rimmer as much as the next man but this had gone too far: Rimmer could have died and no-one had been held accountable.  
  
Having the posse on his side all Lister needed to do now was find the culprit. Lister begun to put feelers out.  
  
\---

“I heard you're looking for the guy that attacked Rimmer.” Kochanski had come in so unexpectedly Lister almost fell from his chair.

“Krissy, yeah, like, I do …” Lister mumbled in confusion.

“Tim told me he thinks it's one of the junior officers. They have this hazing ritual every year that sometimes involves bullying the lower crew.”

Lister clenched his jaw when she mentioned Tim, but was grateful for the info. They could use it.

“Thanks Kris, that'll make it easier.”

“Don't mention it.”

She looked at Rimmer who was asleep in his bunk.

“How is he?”

“Very weak. It's gonna last a lot longer than three weeks. They think it's the mental shock more than anything.”

“Is that why you're trying to find who did it?”

“I think showing him that someone cares what happens to him … you know?”

She nodded and stroked his cheek.

“Don't …” Lister said softly turning away.

He heard her sigh when she left the room.

\---  
  
Lister wasn't surprised that young officers were were involved. There was a real upstairs downstairs, them and us hierarchy on the ship and young officers were the worst offenders. They looked down on lower crew and technicians were nothing to them. If they had a chance to pee on a lower crew member from an upper deck they took it.

Their parties were famous for the humiliations of the serving staff.

Rimmer had spoken about it once when he was drunk. He had experienced something horrible, it had happened long before Lister was on board. Whatever it had been, it had traumatised him. He had forced himself to endure it as the officers told him it was part of the rite of passage to becoming an officer. The next day, when he asked how close he was to getting his pips they'd laughed in his face. He wasn't anywhere near to promotion – now if he'd do … "this" for them they'd put in a good word for him. And so it had gone on year in year out.  
  
Asked why Rimmer never spoke out, the second technician explained that that would mean he'd never get promoted and he'd endured all these horrible years for nothing. Whistle-bloweres weren't treated too kindly on board and he was hated enough already, no-one would support him, no-one cared about him. He'd just have to wait and hope.

This was the point when Lister had started to feel some sympathy for Rimmer and begun to understand his bitterness.  
No-one could live in a place where everyone was against you and with no way of leaving for as long as he had without becoming damaged.  
He could not imagine being stuck on this ship for the rest of his life, but Rimmer seemed pretty much married to the idea, even though he clearly hated every minute of it. The least he could do was to try and make the next few years a bit more bearable for the poor smeghead.

\---  
  
Lister called Petersen Selby and Chen for a meeting in Petersen's quarters and they begun to build a plan. They all agreed: the officers needed a lesson: for too long they had used them as their entertainment and Rimmer as their cruel little joke. They might think that they could get away with it, because Rimmer was too afraid to speak out, as were most prank victims, the posse wasn't. It would stop once and for all.  
  
\---

“Junior officer Peter Coogan.” Petersen said triumphantly when Lister entered his room a day or two later.

“What about him?” Lister asked in surprise.

Chan and Selby grinned at each other knowingly as Petersen explained.

“That's the smegger who attacked Rimmer! I heard some of those tossers at the bar laughing about it last night.”

“Laughing?” Lister asked with rising anger.

“Apparently abusing Rimmer is item number one on every Red Dwarf Hazing list, followed by pranking as many of the lower crew as possible.”

“Is it now?” Lister hissed through his teeth. “Think it's time we made a list of our own! You guys with me?”

“Of course man!” Selby said and Petersen and Chan nodded in agreement. “These officers have messed with us long enough. Rimmer might be a git, but he's one of us!”

“Good!” Lister smiled. “Let's go out there and twat him!”


	4. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lister and the Posse avenge Rimmer

Lister decided to fill in Rimmer on all the new information.  
The Second Technician was asleep in his bunk. This was how he spent most of his days now, all his drive seemingly depleted. Lister softly shook him by his shoulder.

“Rimmer, wake up.”

The sleeping man mumbled something.

“Rimmer, we found the guy who did it.”

Rimmer blinked sleepily in confusion.

“Guy who did what?”

“The guy who attacked you man!”

“You … you looked for him? Why?”

“To get him to justice of course! People can't just get away with stuff like that. Hey …”

Lister stopped when he heard sniffles coming from Rimmer. He sat next to him and wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

“I can't believe you'd go through so much trouble for me. You don't think it's my fault?”

“Some sick smegger attacked you, how is that your fault?”

“I'm used to people blaming me for … well, everything. Once when my brother beat me up I had to pay his dry cleaning bill for bleeding over his shirt … I don't have to clean the officers boots, have I Lister?”

Lister swallowed, he had no idea Rimmer's self esteem had been that low.

“Rimmer: the twat attacked you as a prank. He almost killed you as a joke. He ain't worth smeg. Nothing here is your fault. You are the smegging victim and the only reason you should be thinking about his boots at all is by wondering whether you should fill them with nails, poo or pee in them.”

Rimmer seemed to find that thought funny and actually laughed for the first time in ages.

“Nails … I couldn't touch poo …”

“There you go, you do that Rimmer.”

Rimmer leaned against Lister, his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed. The last time someone had leaned on his shoulder like that it had been Kochanski. Lister was surprised to find himself just as comfortable with Rimmer – and feeling just as protective. He wondered if Rimmer was aware of how close they were, but maybe he felt safe like this.

“Lister … How do you know he'll really be brought to justice? He's an officer, they're always protecting each-other, covering stuff up! What … if something goes wrong and he's going to come after me? Or what if his friends decide to avenge him?”

“Well …” Lister said, rocking Rimmer soothingly. “Not this time. The posse is gonna hunt the git down. We're gonna find him and see he gets what he deserves! He's not going to come after you ever again, okay? And if ya scared, I'll just come with you everywhere from now on. Your little annoying shadow.”

Rimmer smiled weakly then looked Lister in the eyes.

“Thank you Lister. Just … don't … don't get in trouble for me, any of you. I'm not worth it.”

Lister pulled Rimmer closer to him.

“Yes … you are.”

Rimmer leaned his head against Lister's shoulder again, appearing less tense now, he sighed.

“Lister …?”

“Yes Rimmer …”

“Would it be … okay if we just stayed like this for a while?”

“Of course …”

Lister held Rimmer as they sat in silence until the Second Technician fell asleep in his arms.

“You do matter, Rimmer …” Lister whispered as he covered him with a blanket.

\---

Junior Officer Peter Coogan was surprisingly easy to find, holding court in one of the Officer's bars after pranking three lower crew members the night before.  
  
The plan was simple enough: Lister would get him alone and question him on his behaviour. The confession would be recorded on a tape recorder hidden in his jacket. After this the other three would come out to help him get his punishment.  
  
Any thought Lister had of the man being remorseful of what he had done to Rimmer disappeared the moment he heard his speak to his admiring audience. 

“It was almost too easy. All it took was tripping him up. I could have stopped there but thought: what the heck, let's earn a full house. He's been off sick ever since. Guess I did the whole ship a favour!”  
  
Still sniggering the man crossed the hallway to enter the Officers Toilets but was interrupted by a Scouse sounding voice.

“Oh yeah, what a smegging brave guy you are kicking a defenceless man when he's down!”

“And who might you be?”

“Dave Lister. Not surprised you don't know me, being only a lowly third technician. I heard about you, though. Enjoyed your hazing then, did ya? One man in hospital, three lower crew members upset? What a hero you are!"

Coogan smirked at Lister. The look of disdain from the officer made Lister furious. The man stared at him as if he was some sort of disgusting insect he wanted to squash.

“Dear oh dear. You lower decks have no idea how funny you are. Barging in here as if you're some kind of action hero I applaud you for your audacity. But come on. You all know that in the grand scheme of things you're nothing.”

“Oh, nothing am I? Just your private source of entertainment?”

“Oh come off it don't play the naïve innocent with me. If you were in my position you would too, it's all part of what makes you an Officer. Some might think it's cruel but to me pranking the lower staff is just such great shenanigans. Sadly you will obviously never know this joy, I mean look at you. But rest assured, it's all just jest and banter intended, no real harm done.”

“Kicking someone to the point of kidney damage is banter to you?”

Lister could not believe this man.

“Oh yes, poor Rimmer. Might have gone slightly to far there. I just couldn't help myself. He's just so hilarious." Coogan actually laughed and took on a chummy conspiratorial tone. "You know, you can do just about anything to him just as long as you promise to make him an officer!”

Lister was certain he did not want to hear this.

“'Strip naked?'  
'It's part of the initiation.'  
'Right away sir.'”

Coogan snorted and then cheerily begun to describe what had been done to Rimmer, his eyes shining with glee.

“Shut up!!” Lister screamed. “You are the most dispicable excuse of a human I ever met! I tell you one thing: no more! This ends here!"

"Aw, bless. And how exactly are you planning to do that? He's never going to rat on me, braid boy. He's probably proud he had the boot of an officer in his back. That's the closest he's ever getting to having pips. People like him deserve everything they get."

Lister feared he might do something rash if that man continued talking. All he could see was Rimmer: abused, laughed at, in pain.

“I don't really get what chafed you off anyhow, it's not as if it's someone you cared about …”

Lister saw red.

“Now, that's where ya wrong!”

He punched the man in the face and after that events followed each other in quick succession.  
  
Seeing Lister lose it the other three immediately realised that the plan had altered slightly and sprang into action. They grabbed the dazed officer and dragged him to the lower decks where they stripped him to his underpants and tied him to some piping.  
  
"What are you playing at!" Peter Coogan barked. "You will never get away with this!"  
  
Lister, Petersen, Chen and Selby simply ignored him as they basked in a job well done.  
  
Winking at his friends Lister took out his camera and begun to shoot a few snaps of the furious Officer.

“Look mate, I could easily beat ya up. Give you just a fraction of the pain you put Rimmer through. But I'm not that cruel … Well … Maybe I'm crueller.”

Leaving Coogan shouting curses Lister and the posse left the room to print a few hundred pictures of the semi naked man with the words: “I messed with the lower crew – this is their revenge” written on them that they surreptitiously spread around the ship.  
  
Within hours Coogan knew what humiliation felt like.  
   
\---  
  
 A tape of Coogan's confession and information of where to locate him wound up in the Captain's office. Strangely no-one could connect Lister or his posse to any of this as the Third Technicians voice was conspicuously absent from the recording.

A shaken Coogan never told a soul what happened to him and accepted resignation and stasis readily. The other officers all received a strike on their records for cruelty and were stripped of all their privileges for the next six months.

Rimmer received a letter of apology from the Captain. Lister thought it a cheap cop out. They should have paid him damages – he felt - or given him the promotion he wanted so badly.  
Rimmer, though, had been moved; It was the closest thing to recognition from the Captain he had ever had and he asked Lister to frame it for him.

That night Lister went to Petersen's room for a secret impromptu victory party.


	5. One of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer experiences something precious.

Lister had left him with a movie playing, but Rimmer couldn't concentrate; he had far too much to think about.  
  
He was on his own for the first time since the attack. - Yes he'd been alone briefly a few times, when Lister had gone out to do some shopping, but he usually did this when he was asleep, so to him he'd never been away long and when Lister had to go out longer Kochanski had stepped in.  
  
Now, alone for the first time, Rimmer felt odd and slightly uneasy. He missed Lister and found he was … lonely without him.  
  
So much had happened since the assault. He could not get his head around the fact that Lister might actually care for him and had stood up to the officer that had battered him. The fact that his friends had even joined him in this was something that he would never understand. He thought they despised him, so why would they help him?  
  
Leaning back in his pillows Rimmer wondered if maybe, maybe something good had come out of all this. Maybe the attack was an, admittedly rather painful, catharsis and life would get better from now on. He might never become an officer, but maybe he'd finally have friends.  
   
The fact that his condition had prevented him from thanking them properly kept niggling at him. Then an idea struck him ...  
  
\---

A very soft knock at the door stopped the four man in their celebrations.

“Open!” Petersen shouted.

The door opened to reveal an out of breath, emaciated looking, man holding a bag. He was leaning heavily against the door-frame, wearing only pyjamas and a dressing gown.

It was Rimmer looking pale, gaunt and very tired. The quartet fell quiet. Selby, Petersen and Chen looked stunned.  
  
Lister was shocked; what was Rimmer thinking coming all the way out there? He wasn't even allowed to walk a few meters through the bunkroom unaccompanied yet.

Noticing Rimmer was too out of breath to speak and was slightly swaying Lister quickly got up to support his bunkmate.

“Rimmer, what are you doing man?” He smiled up at the taller man wrapping his arm around him to steady him. “You shouldn't be out of bed!”

“I … I came to say thank you.” Rimmer said in a very weak voice. “For … for standing up for me. No-one has ever done this before. It was good knowing someone cared.”

“Don't mention it.” Petersen said. “You might be a smeghead Rimmer, but you're our smeghead.”

“No officer is allowed to harm one of our own.” Selby chimed in.  
  
"It's all good." Chen added.

Rimmer smiled falteringly, unsure whether being called a smeghead was this "friendly banter" he'd heard about or if he'd misunderstood and they didn't like him at all. What if he was making a fool of himself?  
   
"You came all this way just for that?" Lister shook his head, worried because Rimmer had gone quiet.  
  
Feeling Lister rub his back brought Rimmer back from his anxiety fuelled thoughts.

“I … I brought some alcohol as a thank you. I don't know if that's the right thing to do?”

Rimmer produced two large and expensive looking bottles of champagne from the bag.

“That's absolutely the right thing to do.” Petersen beamed. “Come on in dude. We're playing poker, wanna join?”

For a second Rimmer froze and looked at Lister in confusion. The Scouser smiled and nodded.

“If … if you're sure?”

“Yeah …” Chen agreed. “Why not?”  
  
Selby gave him a quick thumbs up.

“Not too long, though.” Lister said sternly as he supported Rimmer to a comfortable chair, propped him up with a pillow and covered him with a blanket. “You should be in bed.”

“Come on, let him have some fun!” Petersen laughed.

“Yeah, you're not his mum!” Chen added.

As Selby shuffled the cards Lister quickly popped out of the room to get Rimmer's slippers. For some reason the man always forgot to put them on.

“Why is there no champagne in my glass Lister?!” Petersen bellowed when Lister returned.

Lister shook his head, gave Rimmer his slippers and went to open the bottles.

“You sure?” He asked Rimmer, who was observing the room quietly, amazed that he was there.

Rimmer nodded.

“It's expensive stuff.”

“I know. Worth it though, for what you all did for me.”

“I never even knew they had this here.”

“They don't. I bought it years ago. I planned on opening them the moment I became an officer. After what happened to me it's the last thing I want to think about for a very long time.”

“You'd make a better officer then any of those smegheads up there, Rimmer.”

“Thank you, Listy."

Rimmer watched contently as Lister opened the champagne and shared it with the men.

“I'm not sure you should be drinking Rimmer …?” Lister felt a bit awkward, it was Rimmer's champagne, after all.

“Just give him half a glass, it'll be fine.” Petersen interrupted Lister's thoughts.  
  
As the champagne pored the cards were shared. Then Petersen announced he wanted do a toast.

“I want to toast to Arnold Rimmer!”  
  
Rimmer blinked in surprise - a toast ... _to him??_

Lister saw Rimmer's expectant face and felt a little worried; what if Petersen said something that would hurt him?

“Here's to Rimmer, one of us!”

Lister was surprised but quickly joined in. He glanced at Rimmer who looked like he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
The Second Technician could only mutter “thank you …” but was unable to hide how happy those words had made him.

Then the game started and everything else was forgotten.  
  
\---  
  
“Smeg! I've got three Aces!”

“Rimmer, you're not supposed to shout your cards out!! Especially a good hand like that.”

“Sorry, I just never had an Ace before …”

Lister smiled at the beaming Rimmer engrossed in the game, clearly having the time of his life. No matter what would happen in the future at-least there had been this one night. The night when Arnold J. Rimmer was “one of us …”


End file.
